Try Me
by MiM99
Summary: “And you know I love you too, even if you are a seriously overanalyzing weird bookish creature. And that nice petite body of yours doesn’t hurt either.” [FinnRory]
1. Popping The Freakin Question

A/N: A new Finn/Rory fic from me. I already have two going, but this idea came to me and I wanted to write it. So please tell me what you think of it and if I should continue.

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing and it blows!

**Chapter 1: Popping the freakin' question**

As he saw the two familiar faces coming closer and closer to him in the hall, he cracked a smile.

It had been a while since he had seen them and he couldn't deny that he had missed them. They had known each other since they were in diapers and had always been best friends, right until college. Finally they had to go their separate places.

He had been sad as anyone would be but had quickly regained. He found other friends but still managed to keep in touch with them. They spent the summer together, sometimes weekends and like himself, they were a part of the Life and death brigade and saw each other at the events. Of course their friendship faded a little.

He had never though they would be as close as they used to be, but he had been wrong.

"Finn, my man," Logan said as he walked up to his long-time friend and gave him a manly hug before Finn turned to Colin.

"So you finally became too bored of Princeton, ay?" he said with a smile and gave his other friend a loose hug. "Or we you just missing me too much? Completely understandable."

They blond and brunette both rolled their eyes. "Yes Finn, we couldn't stay away from our Australian friend. That's it. That's why we transferred to Yale, it has nothing to do with the fact that our parents made us." Colin shook his head, his voice completely cold.

"Still under the spell of the bloody parents?" Finn asked with a sight and patted their shoulder. "I always knew you two were a couple of wimps, but come on!"

They both slapped him none to gently, all in good fun of course.

"You might be careful with what you say_ Finnegan_!" Logan said, hissing his real name out. "Just remember why you are here in the first place. Mommy and daddy threatened to take away the trust fund and suddenly Finn's a momma's boy."

The Australian held his hands up. "What can I say? The only thing I love more than money is women."

"Amen!" Logan and Colin both said.

"Speaking off," Logan began. "If my eyes aren't playing tricks on me, I am pretty sure that's none other than Stephanie Peters standing over there with some brunette chick."

Finn turned around to see Steph and Rory in an apparently interesting conversation. Rory had a big smile on her face and Steph listened with interest to whatever the brunette had to say. A few seconds later Stephanie broke into a smile too and jumped into Rory's arms as they both hopped up and down.

"Well, apparently something big is happening," Colin said as they continued to watch the two girls. "Who's that?"

"Rory Gilmore," Finn told them nonchalant. "My best friend."

Colin and Logan both looked surprised at their friend, whose attention was still on the girls, before exchanging a look.

"Your best friend?" Logan asked, making sure they hadn't heard wrong. "_Your_ best friend?"

"Yep," was Finn's only answer.

The girls were still hopping up and down until Stephanie pointed behind Rory where Lanny stood. The brunette let go of the blonde and ran to Lanny, who tried to push her away, but she wouldn't give up. Before long they too were engaged in a hug. Finn couldn't help but smile as he noticed Lanny roll his eyes.

"I wonder what she did this time," he said to himself as his eyes connected with Lanny. He whispered something into Rory's ear. Soon he saw the brunette running to him.

"Finn! Where the hell have you been? I've been looking everywhere," she screamed excited and jumped into his arms. "He finally popped the question!"

"He popped the question?" Finn echoed, his voice just as much full of joy as Rory's.

She nodded her head eagerly. "He popped the freakin' question. And she said yes!"

"That's amazing love," Finn said honestly as he buried his head in her neck, hugging her tight to him.

"I know. Apparently he had it all set. Candles, flowers and some slow music in the background. You should have heard her this morning when she called me. I've never heard her sound so happy!"

"So Lorelai finally found her man," Finn stated.

"She sure did. They have this weekend all planned out. They are staying at home, simply relaxing and spending some time with each other before the Dragonfly Inn becomes to busy and mom has to work like 24/7." She took a small break and simply smiled. "I was of course told very discreetly that I was not to come home this weekend."

"So spending the weekend in your dorm with a good book?" he asked.

"Actually," she began slowly and looked up at him with her gorgeous blue eyes. "I need a place to crash tonight."

He raised an eyebrow. "How come?"

"Paris and Doyle decided to have a sex-marathon this weekend, and apparently it is no fun if they have to stay in her room. So if I don't want to see Doyle's naked butt again I have to find a new home for the weekend." She shook her head, a disgusted look on her face. "And I can't stay at Steph's, because I'm banned from her room because of that little incidence last Sunday."

He nodded his head with mock understanding. "And Rosemary? Lanny?" he asked, even though he had no problem having her stay at his dorm.

"Beside the fact that Lanny refuses to let me inside him dorm anymore, he is attended your poker-night and I don't want to sit alone in his crappy dorm with he freaky roommate trying to feel me up."

"Do I need to beat his ass?" Finn asked, half-joking.

"No," Rory began. "If he still doesn't get the message after your last beating, there nothing more you can do. But thanks though." She smiled sweetly at him. "And Rosemary is going on a date and we all know how that'll end."

"My God, Rosemary's easy!" Finn mocked as the duo sighed playfully.

"I know, but let's keep it between us. I don't think she knows," Rory whispered to Finn, who smiled in return. "Sure, her dates are hotter than Doyle but fact is I don't want to see anyone's butt!"

"Not even mine, love?" Finn pouted.

"Except yours of course! You know how much I desire you, Finny." She winked at him playfully.

"I know, the way you look at me. It's simply too obvious," he said as his hands slowly moved to her butt. "But don't worry, I feel the same way."

"Finn!" she said and jumped away from him and smacked his arm. "Dirty!"

Finn simply winked in return, when someone cleared their throat.

Rory spun around to see two unfamiliar faces watching her very closely. She couldn't help but let out a scream.

"Jeez," she said and held a hand to her chest, her breathing harsh. "Make some noise next time people!" She took a deep breath and exhaled. "Okay, scary moment over. I'm Rory."

Both guys looked at each other for a moment. "Logan Huntzberger," Logan introduced himself and held out his hand. Colin did the same.

"Right. And you know Finn how?" She cast Finn a look.

"They are my friends from Princeton that I told you about," Finn explained. "Transferring to Yale."

"Ah, the friends from Princeton. Well, I'm sure you'll just love it- Uh, Rosemary!" Rory cut herself off as she saw the redhead. "I'll be right back, got to tell her too." With that, she ran off to find Rosemary, who was also blessed with a tight hug.

"And Lorelai is?" Colin asked Finn, suddenly interested in this woman.

"Ror's mom."

"People must really love her," Logan mumbled.

Finn nodded his head agreeing. "It's kind of hard not to once you've met her. She's very popular in our group."

"Certainly seems like it," Logan said. "So, Rory, she knows everybody in our group or what?" Even though the boys went to Princeton they knew Lanny, Rosemary, Steph and so on from The Life and Death Brigade.

"Yeah, she already knew Steph when we became friends and the rest she met through me. They all loved her. Well, except Lanny. They have an odd relationship."

"Who doesn't have an odd relationship with Lanny?" Colin asked.

"True words, true-"

"Finn!" Rosemary cut him off as she came running toward the group, an angry expression on her face, while Rory, who was right behind her, had a silly smile on her face.

"What kitten?" Finn asked, almost afraid to ask.

"You called me easy!"

Finn quickly looked at Rory, who was laughing so hard she had to hold her stomach. "Rory, you said it was a secret!"

Rosemary shifted her head to Rory, who quickly became serious. "Finn, you brought this on yourself. You've made your bed, now you have to lie in it. And before you ask, no, I'm not lying in it with you!"

He glared at her with narrow eyes, but she simply shrugged. "Well, obviously Rory only told you half the story. Yes, I said you were easy, as in easy to hang out with. Easy to have fun with. Understand what I mean?" He flashed her a smile and prayed for the best.

She rolled her eyes. "Sure, Finn," she said, her voice sounding dangerous.

Finn let out a nervous cough and took a step away from her.

"Well Rose, I know we aren't exactly best friends, but to ignore us completely. Now that's just mean."

She turned around and for the first time saw Logan and Colin. "Beavis and butthead!" she screamed and gave both of them a hug.

"Well," Rory began. "Now that everything is good and dandy in this little world of ours, what do you say Finn? Can I stay at you dorm?" She batted her eyelashes and added a, "Pretty please."

"Why can't you stay at your own?" Rosemary asked.

"She doesn't feel like seeing butt's today," Finn told her.

"Then you really shouldn't stay at Finn's," Rosemary told Rory seriously. "You never know when he has one of his naked phases."

"I promise, if I feel one coming, I'll tell you," Finn said.

"Please do."

* * *

"I still don't get how you found this even just remotely funny," Rory said later that night as the boys were playing joker. She was the only girl and bored to death. "Where's Seth?"

"He's not here," Finn told her as he kept his eyes on the cards.

"Oh man! He's the only who's still fun when you are playing this game," she complained and laid down on the couch. "Aren't you bored of playing Finn? You look bored."

"See, that's were you are wrong," Finn told her. "This is me being concentrated. Now love, shut that pretty little mouth of yours and let me play."

She glared at him. "Fine," she said pretended to be offended and began eating a cracker. A minute went by before she opened her mouth again. "Aren't you bored Lanny? You look bored."

"Don't you remember Gilmore? We aren't talking," he deadpanned.

"You are talking to be now, aren't you?" He didn't answer and she sighed. "I'm sorry Lanny, it was a joke. I didn't think you would be this mad. Since when did you become such a snob?"

"Great apology love," Finn told her sarcastic, earning a dirty look from her.

Lanny raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry if I don't appreciate you going around telling people that I'm gay and they must look out for me if they don't want me to jump them."

Rory shouldn't help but let out a laugh. "Sorry," she said and once again became serious. "I do apologize, but actually it was Steph's idea. So don't blame me for her corrupting me. I always knew she was bad for me."

"Ah, that's Steph," Colin chipped in with a smile.

"But we shouldn't blame all of this on Steph, she's too pretty. Actually Lanny, this is all your fault. You started this!"

"How did you figure that?" he asked.

"You started it by spreading those rumours of me and Finn," Rory reminded him and immediately gained Finn's attention.

"Well, those aren't rumours," came his simple reply.

"Really?" She crocked an eyebrow. "Well then, do tell me, when did Finn and I have hot amazing sex in the classroom? Or at the bathroom at the pub? Because as far as I remember I have never had sex in a classroom or at the pub nor have I had sex with Finn."

"She's telling the truth," Finn said with a nod. "We haven't had sex. We make sweet passionate love."

"Finn!" she yelled and threw a cracker at him. "You are not really helping."

"Shutting up," Finn said and 'zipped' his mouth.

"Since when did you become a snob?" Lanny mimicked her earlier question.

"Since guys started coming up to me asking if there was something special about that classroom or if any classroom works," she said. "By the way, strange guys have been calling my cell. You wouldn't know anything about that, would you?"

Lanny smiled and shook his head. "Of course not Gilmore, who do you think I am?"

"An arrogant son of a bitch with zero brain-cells," she said without missing a beat.

"Okay kids, stop the teasing," Finn said when he noticed the conversation was getting out of hand. "Now come here love and be my good luck charm." He patted his lap and Rory got up hesitating.

"Okay, but if you try any funny business, I'm out of here and I'm taking the crackers with me," she said with a serious face and she dumped herself in his lap.

"I'll try to control myself but I'm not making any promises," he grinned as he rapped an arm around her waist and she put her arm around his neck.

"Well, I understand. After all, I am irresistible." She winked at all the guy's.

"Do you remember when we just met her? So sweet and innocent," Robert said to Lanny as they both sighed dramatically. "Now she's such a little tease."

"Yeah, hanging out with Finn will do that to you."


	2. Doing Naughty Things

A/N: You guys are so freakin' amazing, and I mean freakin'! I never expected to get so many reviews, so I'm quite surprised. Thank you all!

LUKE N LORELAI 4 EVER N ALWAYS, FlamezBlaze1, iluvpuppy, shelly112, Hopes2High, Chlse513, ago spero, xx-andrea-xx, Toniboo, rockrose, rscpgx, lackinglime123, ALittleBitObsessive, roxygrl694, Sala, natalie, harvard-bound-hopefully2010, Lifeisconfusing, ktam36, just hidden, Zily, indiez, RavensWritingProphecies, citygrl, joellekyle0712, mrmp, kim, Irish-Chick13, Me.No.Read, andrea kamille, ess3sandra, crissy, Gilmorecrazed2010, RoryLoganfan, julia, sugarplumfairy05, wickedshizit, Danishgirl9, cheri, Imagine-The-Wreckage, tommys21, astragail, papaslittlecj,

Anyways, I'm done with my exams (Oh thank you God!), so I'm finally done with studying and can focus completely on fan fiction again. Lol. Plus I just watched Sin City like three times and suddenly had a huge desire to write. My God, isn't Alexis awesome in it?

This is the new chapter (I bet you didn't know that). I hope you will find it as good as the first. Please review and tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: I am in no way associated with Gilmore Girl. I own nothing, not even the computer I'm writing this on!

**Chapter 2: Doing naughty things**

"Rory," a soft voice said quietly and she felt someone smooth her hair. "Rory, wake up. Love."

"For God's sake Gilmore, open those freakin' eyes of yours!"

She let out a sight as she recognized Lanny's irritated voice and opened her eyes forcefully. She was surprised to find that she was still sitting on Finn's lap, her head lying on his broad shoulder.

"How long have I been sleeping?" she asked as she untangled her arm from Finn's waist and rubbed her eyes. Apparently they had ended the game while she had been asleep.

Finn kissed her forehead sweetly. "About an hour or so," he answered. "Not that I don't love to have a beautiful girl in my lap, but my legs are starting to get numb."

It took her a few seconds to register his words. "Oh right. Sorry," she said and removed herself from his lap.

"No worries love," Finn said with a smile.

She laid back down on the couch and yawned. "God I feel exhausted," she said, her voice groggy from the sleep. "Coffee. I need coffee."

"Or more sleep?" Robert asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, that would work too," Rory agreed, nodding her head. "Finn, you wouldn't happen to have this incredible need to carry me to your bed so I can get some sleep, would you?"

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "First off, you just assume that you can have the bed, do you?"

"There is no way I am sleeping on this couch," she told him immediately. "Do you have any idea how uncomfortable it is? I could just all well go outside and lay on the bare ground. Plus, you have a big bed. There's space enough for both of us."

"Such a little minx, isn't she?" Lanny asked with a wicked smile, leaning back in his seat. "And I always thought Finn would be the one tricking her into bed. I'll hate to loose the bet." His smile grew as he saw Rory glaring at him.

"Sometimes I can't describe how much I hate you Lanny," Rory said nonchalant. "This being one of those times."

"But you'll try?" Colin questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Rory smiled at him. "That's so sweet, you already know me." She turned to Larry and was definitely not smiling anymore. "I hate you so much that if the world decided to live on my hatred for you, the world would go on forever. It would always exist and the scientists could forget all that crap about the world ending in a billion years. You understand?"

Lanny paused for a moment and then turned to Rory. "Oh, you said something. I kind of spaced out."

She dropped her head in her hands and let out a groan. "Haven't you ever heard of a guy and a girl being just friends? No sexual attraction, no hidden agenda? Simply just friendship."

He nodded his head. "Sure," he said. "But not when Finn is involved. And certainly not when both of you are."

"He is right for once," Robert chipped in. "It obvious that the two of you are in loooove. Fact is Finn has never had a female friend who he hasn't known since they shit in their pants and ate worms."

Rory glared at him and ignored the tingling feeling in her chest. "I'm telling Steph and Rose you said that," she said in a childish voice.

He simply rolled his eyes. "Do that, I always found the brunette Charlie's Angels more frightening anyway. Cameron Diaz and Drew Barrymore are just not scary enough."

The rest of the guys nodded their heads. "I agree, there's just something about Lucy Liu," Lanny said as he got a dreamy look in his eyes.

"Sometimes I wonder if all boys were dropped on their head when they were born," Rory dead-panned before turning to Finn. "And why am I the only one fighting this war? You should be saying something. Tell them they are wrong!"

Finn smiled. "Doll, I leaned a long time ago that it's better to ignore anything Larry and Robert say. After all, when do they ever say something that isn't rubbish?"

Lanny sent him a glare, but said nothing.

"Well, I suddenly feel very unwelcome," Robert said with mock offence as he stood up from his chair and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I wonder why," Rory said dryly.

Finn crocked an eyebrow. "Because he is unwelcome?" he suggested.

"My God I think you are right!"

"And every hour of every day I thank Finn for doing the great favour of introducing Rory to us," Robert said, his voice filled with sarcasm as he moved closer to the door. "Well Lanny, I think we should go and leave the two lovebirds alone so they can do naughty things."

"Sure," Lanny agreed and stood up as well. "Remember to call us with details afterward," he yelled as they disappeared out the door.

Rory made a disgusted noise as Finn rolled his eyes.

"I'm getting something to drink. Want anything love?" Finn asked and stood up. Rory shook her head. "Alrighty then."

"We're good too!" Colin called after him, as Finn headed for the kitchen, before shaking his head.

Rory opened her mouth to say something but stopped with the door opened and in came Robert and Lanny again. She let out a groan.

"Oh no, please don't tell me you are coming back," she begged. "Finn and I were just about to go do naughty things and even though I absolutely love videotaping it, I don't do live audience."

Lanny raised an eyebrow, smirking. "Really? So Colin and Logan are joining you?" His smile grew before he picked up his jacket which he had forgotten. "Well kids, have fun and be merry!"

"And please try to keep the volume down," Robert added with his own smirk.

Rory watched as they opened the door and closed it behind them, her eyes narrowed.

"Those two will make two women very unhappy one day," she replied as she shook her head and made herself comfortable on the couch.

"So it's not true?" Logan asked, his and Colin's eyes strained on Rory.

She frowned and looked puzzled at him. "What isn't true?"

"You and Finn, you aren't together?"

She was surprised at how calm, nonchalant, his voice sounded. "No, we aren't. Finn and I are only friends, that is all," she promised, getting tired of repeating it.

"I'm sorry, we just haven't seen Finn this way with a girl before. He had always been a ladies man; flirtatious, charming and so on," Colin explained.

"Finn is still like that, trust me, he is. Don't worry, he hasn't turned into Mr Responsible and Mature. He's still a shameless drunk who likes redheads a little too much and enjoys nudity more than normal people," Rory deadpanned.

"So there is no way that you two would be together?" Logan asked, crocking an eyebrow.

"Let me put it this way," she began, sitting straight up on the couch. "First, I don't have a huge desire to dye my hair red and become a brainless bimbo, wearing miniskirts that barely cover my ass and tops that should be forbidden to wear. Which, sadly, is Finn's type," she said, mocking disappointment. "Second, I don't particular enjoy being flirted with the whole night and then being dumped like I was nothing but trash, after a guy has had his way with me. Which, sadly, is Finn's style."

"Wow, you really sound like you like Finn," Colin said sarcastically.

She shook her head and smiled. "Listen, as a friend Finn is the greatest; he's sweet, fun and would kick any guys' ass who hurt me. But I know how he treads women. Actually I have been there many times, cleaning his mess up after he has broken yet another girl's heart. And after watching that, I can say with complete certainty, that Finn and I will never happen." She laid back on the couch comfortable. "I'm a girlfriend-girl, and Finn's definitely not a boyfriend-boy."

"She's right," Finn agreed as he came back, a bottle of water in his hands. "I'm not a boyfriend-boy," he began as he sat in the end of the couch and dumped Rory's legs in his lap. "I'm a man-"

"-Who cries like a girl every time we watch 'Titanic," Logan said without missing a beat.

"Really?" Rory asked with a smile while Finn sent his blond friend a glare. "I didn't know that."

"It's true," Colin nodded his head. "Every time I watch 'Titanic' with Finn I realize three things. One: Finn definitely loves redhead. Two: How much Leonardo DiCaprio freaks me out, and three: What a big wimp Finn really is."

"Wait," Rory said with a frown. "Leo freaks you out?"

"Not the point."

"How can DiCaprio freak you out? He's such a sweetheart. Soon you are going to say that Santa Claus is creepy and the Easter bunny gives you nightmares."

"Of course not!" Colin protested. "But I do find the Toothfairy strangely creepy."

"Really?" Finn asked deadly serious. "I have always found the Toothfairy incredible desirable."

"Ladies and gentlemen, my friends: Colin McCrea and Finn Morgan. Fearless, brave and not the least bit crazy," Logan commented dryly.

"Of course not," Rory agreed sarcastically.

"No offence," Logan began carefully. "I know I've just met you and everything… But you don't seem so sane yourself."

"Thank you," she said with a smile and ignored the strange look Logan sent her.

"You are welcome?" He shrugged and decided not to think about it. "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I need to get out. Away from this dorm that apparently is my new home."

"You are moving in here?" Rory asked both Logan and Colin.

"That they are, darling. I was so sweet to offer these homeless boys a home. That's just the type of guy I am," Finn said proudly.

Rory and Colin both rolled their eyes while Logan let out a small laugh.

"That's my queue," Colin spoke up. "I have officially spent too much time with Finn without having a break. So stay back, relax and drink huge amounts of water while Logan and I will get completely wasted at the Yale Pub." He paused and looked at Rory. "You are of course welcome to come but I have a feeling Finn won't let you."

"I do believe you are right," Rory nodded her head. "Besides, as tempting as it sounds, I don't think my legs can carry me to the Pub."

"Tired?" Finn asked and ran his hands up and down her leg.

"Very," she nodded.

"Well, we'll get going. See you!" Logan said as he walked out the door while Colin gave them a small smile, which they returned.

"Alone at last," Finn said shamelessly flirtatious.

"I do believe you are right Mr Morgan," Rory said and grinned. "Now, what do you say? Carry me into your bedroom and let's do naughty things?"

They shared a grin.

"Miss Gilmore, you really shouldn't say these things. Someday you are going to mean it and I won't take you up on your offer," Finn replied in a smock voice, but got up and bent down to carry her anyway.

She rolled her eyes and she rapped an arm around his neck as he lifted her. "Yeah that'll happen and Hitler and Stalin play poker with God every Friday night in heaven."

"Now, you know it isn't very nice to make jokes about Adolph and Joseph."

"What do you expect of me?" Rory asked. "I'm my mother's daughter after all. It's in my nature to make stupid inappropriate jokes."

Finn nodded his head and opened the door to his room and dumped her softly on his big bed. "Ah, you are right. Silly me for forgetting."

"Silly you."

He laid down next to her and looked over at her, her eyes were already closed.

"Hey Ror?" he asked and patted her shoulder. She pushed him away softly. "Why it is you think we wouldn't work as a couple?"

"Finn," she wined, her eyes still closed. "Do we have to talk about this right now?"

He shrugged. "I'm just curious."

"I'm a girlfriend-girl and I need a boyfriend-boy, and you aren't that. You are a playboy, a flirt and a ridicules drunk and that's why I love you," she answered.

"Yeah. We wouldn't work, we are too different," he agreed, starring at the ceiling.

"Precisely. The idea of you and me, ridicules."

"Yeah," he said quietly. "Ridicules."


	3. Talking To Mrs Flannelman

A/N: Thank you guys so much for reviewing, you are definitely awesome!

just hidden, Gilmorefan31, Hopes2High, Spreeaholic1, joellekyle0712, heartscoffee, Wouldn'tItBeLoverly, Chlse513, Irish-Chick13, ellekinser, Nemi Jade, mrmp, original girl 29, rockrose, nicole, yourlastkiss, tommys21, Toniboo, Gilmoregirl7878, sugarplumfairy05, Coffee91, Imagine-The-Wreckage, finn lover, Danishgirl9, indiez

Just to make things clear, Finn and Rory will be together but now right away.

Also, I won't be update for at least two weeks. My mom and I are going on holiday, North Africa, tomorrow and are gone for two weeks. I'm so excited!

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Gilmore Girls. I speak the truth, sadly.

**Chapter 3: Talking to Mrs. Flannel-man **

Finn awoke the next morning to the sound of a phone ringing. When he recognized it as the tunes from 'Charlie and the chocolate factory' he knew it was Rory's.

Letting out a groan he opened his eyes forcefully and studied the brunette beside him. She was still sleeping, a faint smile on her beautiful face.

"Rory," he said and shook her body lightly. "Ror. Your cell is ringing."

She only groaned and pushed him away, her eyes never opening, before she went back to sleep.

With a sight he leaned over her and grabbed her cell, that laid on a little table beside his bed, and flipped it open.

"Hello?" he said, his voice groggy.

There was a moment of silence before a female voice spoke.

_"Finn; my former exotic boy-toy?"_

"Hi Lorelai," he answered with a smile. "Former?"

_"Well hello, exotic boy. And yes, former. I am soon to be a married woman, so I must keep my desire for you hidden. I know it'll be hard; the days will seem long and meaningless, you'll dream about me angelic face and my piecing blue eyes, but you got to be brave. Before long Luke and I will realize what a mistake our marriage was and we will divorce and you and I can be together. You, me and my new daughter Lemon." _

"Had you called 4 hours from now, I would have been happy to play along, but fact is you didn't."

He let out a groan as Rory rolled over and swung her leg over his waist, making herself comfortable. For a moment he wondered why he even let her crash there.

_"You are boring!"_ Lorelai wined on the other end. _"So aren't you going to say something?"_

Finn raised an eyebrow. "Um, I prefer dull?"

_"Finn, you better be kidding. Tell me you are kidding, O exotic man." _

"Lor, love," he began with a sight. "It's 8 am on a Sunday. My head feels like it's going to explode or fall off my neck real soon, the stupid sun is way too bright and finally, I basically have a blue-eyed girl lying on me."

There was a pause.

_"So?" _

He shook his head. "Why did I even bother?" he mumbled to himself.

_"What was that?" _

"Absolutely nothing," he said quickly. "My point is, love, I can not think. I'm sure that if I actually try to think my head _will_ fall off and even though you and your little witch of a daughter doesn't believe I use it every often, I do."

_"Plus, those emerald eyes and that wicked smile are a big part of your sex-appeal,"_ Lorelai said.

"That too." He smiled and shook his head. "Congrats on the engagement, you two deservers it."

_"You knew all along?"_ she nearly screamed. _"You wicked man. If my innocent sweet daughter turns into a cheating merciless woman, I'm blaming you."_

Finn shrugged. "I just like busting your chain, love."

_"That I hadn't figured out,"_ she answered sarcastic. _"Now, tell me, should I be worried that you are answering my daughter's cell at 8 in the morning?"_ she asked, playing the mother-role.

"I would be," Finn told her seriously. "After all, I am an incredible sexy and exotic young man. It wouldn't surprise me if you daughter can't keep her hands off me. Actually as we speak, she's lying on top of me. But I don't blame her, we Australian men are hard to find."

_"Yes I know, I had to be satisfied with the Flannel-man." _

"At least he makes great coffee," Finn said in a comforting voice.

_"Yeah… Well, this has been dandy and very stimulating, but there was a reason why I called. After all, I am a Gilmore. I do not get up at 8 am if there isn't a reason. Especially not when I'm spending the whole weekend alone with my fiancé." _

"Of course," Finn nodded his head. "And the reason is?"

_"I have a wedding to plan, and Rory, as my loving daughter, has to plan it with me. If not I'll start to freak out and before I know it I've called mom and asked after her help, and that'll be the end of days,"_ she said, dangerously serious.

"I see your point," Finn agreed. "I'll wake Rory up for you?"

_"No, if she's sleeping then let her sleep. Beside, I like you and don't want to see you dead. Which you will be if you wake her up before 10 o'clock on a Sunday without coffee ready." _

"You have my gratitude."

_"I'm counting on it. Just tell her to call me back, when she's awake, and we'll set a date,"_ Lorelai said.

"Will do," he said with a nod of his head.

_"Goodbye exotic boy." _

"Bye Lor," he said and hung up. He looked down at the brown-haired girl and tried to push her away softly.

"Finn?" she mumbled and rolled off him. "What time is it?"

"Now you wake up," he said with a shake of his head. "It's early, just go back to sleep."

"Okay," she said and closed her eyes again. After a few seconds she let out a sight. "I can't sleep now, I need coffee. Finn, make me some coffee."

"You know I would love to," he began as Rory let out a snort. "But I can't. My coffeemaker is broken."

Rory suddenly turned very serious and sat straight up in the bed. "What! What do you mean 'broken'? Why didn't you tell me? This is awful!"

He hit a smile, she looked so terrible serious that it was almost funny. "I'm sorry, I completely forgot?"

"Well, we'll buy you a new one and we can even name him." Her face broke into a huge grin. "Oooh! Toby or Polly. Or Moby!"

"Are you sure you need coffee?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

* * *

"I still don't get why we had to come along. All you are doing is buying coffee," Colin whispered to Finn as they walked to the nearest coffee-stand.

"Well," Finn began and readjusted his shades. "If I am going to suffer, so are you."

"Why?"

The Australian shrugged. "I don't know. Because you are my friend and will be by my side through the good and the bad?" He crocked an eyebrow questioning.

Colin let out a snort. "I knew the day my mom came and said 'Sweetheart, I want you to meet Finn, he's from Australian. He's going to be your new best friend' was the end of life as I knew it."

Finn smiled proudly. "Well, I do try."

"This was a bad idea," Rory wined as she leaned against Finn. "I don't think I can walk any longer. I think I'm dieing!"

"So dramatic!" Finn said and shook his head. Rory lifted her head and glared at him as did Colin and Logan. "What?"

Rory rolled her eyes. "I seriously think my legs are going to fall off. Fall off!"

"And I though my head was going to fall off, but it's still very much there, isn't it?"

Logan studied Finn very carefully, eyes narrowed. "Yes, it is still there," he answered with a nod of his head. "Unfortunately."

Finn took his shades off and glared at him before turning to Rory. "You seemed fine this morning, why the sudden change in mood?"

"That was because I was high on thinking about a name for your new coffee-maker," she stated like it was obvious. "I still think Polly is cute. Though Toby too is very sweet."

"Do we even want to know?" Logan asked.

Finn shook his head without hesitating. "Absolutely not. I've regretted I ever asked."

Rory shot them both a look. "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear you talking about me like I'm insane. Now, Finn, turn around."

He looked suspiciously at her. "Why?" he asked but turned around slowly nonetheless.

"Piggyback ride!" she exclaimed as she jumped onto his back. "You don't mind carrying me, do you Finny?" she asked as she tightening her legs around his waist and rapped her arms gently around his neck.

"Oh no, of course not," he commented sarcastic, grabbing her legs to secure her. "I love to have a big thing stuck to my back."

"First off _thing_?" She raised an eyebrow. "And _big_? Had you said that to either Rose or Steph you would be dead right now."

"They-"

"-And don't try to deny it, we both know they can kick your ass, and pretty well too," she said. "But, I'm going to be nice and leave the ass-kicking to them. Now, apologize for calling me a big thing."

"Sorry love," he mumbled and Rory kissed his head quickly.

"Well, it sure is good to see that Fin hasn't turned into a sad pathetic wimp," Logan said sarcastic, a crocked smile on his face.

"You have become really fond of sarcasm, haven't you?"

Logan shrugged at Finn's comment. "What did you expect? You leave me, forcing me to spend all my time with tight-ass Colin. It was bound to happen."

Colin shot him a look but said nothing.

"He's got a point," Rory nodded her head. "See how I turned out. The result of spending way too much time with my sarcastic mother, which it kind of hard not to since she_ is_ my mother… And then Paris." She narrowed her eyes and looked deep in thought. "Well, I can't come up with an excuse for that. I simply should have known better."

"You really should have. It's clear that anyone who has a life-coach isn't exactly the sanest person," Finn reasoned.

"Don't mock Terrance, he might have a strange job but there's nothing wrong with his personality."

He turned his head and gave her a disbelieving look. "He's _Paris__ Gellar's_ life-coach._ Paris Gellar!_ Don't try to say that he is in anyway sane. I simply won't believe you."

"Well this Paris Gellar certainly sounds interesting," Colin said with a grin.

"Maybe you'll like her. You seem kind of alike."

His smile fated immediately. "Considering what I've heard about her and what you think of her, I'm not going to take that as a compliment."

"It isn't," Finn assured him with a smirk. "Now, Rory love, unless you want poor little me to break my back, you are going to walk the rest of the way by yourself."

She pouted but hopped off him back. "Fine Finn," she said, mocking offence. "I'll walk there myself. Little fractural exhausted-"

"-insane crazy lazy you," Finn cut her off and rolled his eyes. "Sorry Gilmore, but I'm not going to fall for that one more time."

"Wait and see, just wait and see," she promised in a dangerous voice.

"Sorry love, but you don't frighten me. You are just too cute." Finn smiled at her and pinched her cheek, earning a glare from her.

"Yes, one of my few flaws. My cuteness. I've always cursed my mother and father for such good genes. The amazing silky skin, the blue brimming eyes, the brown thick hair and the petite lips. Damn you mother and father for-"

"-One of her great qualities…" Finn cut her off as he looked at Colin and Logan. "She's very shy and modest, doesn't like to brag about herself-"

"-my intelligent, my good looks, my wonderful personality…"

"So I see," Logan said smirking.

"To her defence," a male voice from behind them said. "She does have a lot to brag about."

All four of them were startled by the voice, but after a moment Rory recognized the voice and turned around with a smile. The guys also turned around and looked at the two strangers; a dark-haired guy, who stood there with a cocky smirk on his face, his hands borrowed into his pockets, and a petite girl with straight black hair and glasses.

"Who the hell is that?" Logan whispered to Finn.

"The girl is..." he said and watched as Rory gave her a big hug, both of them jumping around happily. "I have absolutely no clue whatsoever."

"And the guy?" Colin asked interested.

"The guy…" Finn began, his voice becoming harsher and darker. "The guy's the jackass who broke Rory's heart and left her not only once but twice. Without saying goodbye. He's the asshole who asked her to quit Yale, to let go of her dream, and run off with him to New York."

He stared at Rory as she gave him a hug, a little uncomfortable but did it nonetheless.

"And apparently he's her friend."


	4. Doing The Fighting Thing

A/N: Well, I'm finally home from my wonderful trip to Africa. Actually I got home Friday, but I've been busy the last couple of days with birthdays and catching up with friends and family.

Anyways, thanks all of you who wished me a great trip, I had such an awesome trip. Also thanks to all of you who review, those reviews mean so much to me. Even a little comment makes me smile 

irispoesi, mrmp, Danishgirl9, Irish-Chick13, tommys21, Gilmoregirl7878, justhidden, Coffee91, shotswithMrsKim, nay, Spreeaholic1, Hopes2High, Lifeisconfusing, citygrl, Elle, Haler, indiez, lizzy, andrea kamille, ..., Mary89, SweetPsychotic2358, Opy, Muffin Is Injured, Nemi Jade, Imagine-The-Wreckage, Me.No.Read, RoryLoganFan, Chlse513, princetongirl, purplemoon07, poembaby89, Kags

Disclaimer: I'll say it again, I do not own Gilmore Girls.

**Chapter 4: Doing the fighting-thing**

Finn looked confused from Jess to Rory, then to the young girl and back at Rory. She was desperately trying to avoid his eyes, he could tell.

"Rory," Finn said frowning, his voice questioning and a bit angry, as he ignored the two visitors. "What is Jess doing here? And who the bloody hell is that girl?"

"Well, Finn, nice to see you too," Jess said before Rory had a chance to say anything. "I thought it would be a lovely day to visit Rory, and April wanted to come too. Little-sisters, you know?" He snorted and pretended to be annoyed.

"She's your sister?" Finn lifted an eyebrow at Jess.

"My sister?" Jess said with a laugh. "God no, I'm never that unlucky."

April glared at him with narrowed eyes. "Yeah, you would be the unlucky one," she mumbled and rolled her eyes.

"She's Rory's little-sister, you didn't know?" Jess said in his best innocent voice. "Luke's daughter actually, apparently he knocked some girl up 13-14 years ago, so to be correct, she's only Ror's stepsister."

Finn turned to look at Rory with widened eyes. "She's _your_ sister?" he whispered shocked. "And you didn't tell me. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Finn," Rory began and slowly lifted her blue eyes to meet his emerald's. "I was going to tell you, I just-"

"-Forgot?" he asked with raised voice. "You have a sister that I didn't know about. I'm supposed to be your best friend and you didn't tell me you have a sister! And Jess, what is Jess doing here?"

"Finn, just… calm down," Rory pleaded.

Finn shook her head and took a deep breath. "Come on," he said and gentle grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the group.

"Finn, I was going to tell you. Really, I was," Rory said sincerely.

"You are friends with Jess?" Finn asked in awe, ignoring her. "The guy who left you not only once but twice. Have you completely forgotten who he is? He told you to quit Yale, Rory. Yale! I know how important Yale is to you, school means everything to you. And then he dare ask you to give it up for him. What the hell is wrong with him!"

"I know he had made some mistakes, Finn," Rory said quietly, trying to calm him down.

"_Some_ mistakes? Rory, that guy makes Lanny and Robert look like saints!"

"_But_ I don't want to go around and be angry anymore. He left, he came back and he left again. You are right, he wasn't a good boyfriend, but I'm not taking him back. All we are is friends." She gave him a sad look and sighed. "And maybe it'll work. Maybe he can be a good friend."

"You didn't tell me," Finn said hurt. "About him or about your sister. I told you about my mom, my dad, my sister and my brothers. I even told you about my crazy neighbour Mrs Carlson! I've told you everything about my life."

"I know," Rory said, nodding her head.

"But you didn't find it necessary to tell me that you have a sister? You didn't find it necessary to tell me that you have forgiven Jess?"

"Finn-"

"-So I'm just your friend when it bloody suits you? And when it doesn't it just 'Screw Finn, he's only good to get pity out of. But the serious stuff, oh no!'" He shook his head and began pacing, his face set in anger and hurt. "What? I'm just some bloody clown that can entertain you when you are down? I'm not good enough to confide in?"

"Stop!" Rory hissed. "Would you please stop? I didn't tell you because I knew how you would react! You would be pissed and mad and try to say that Jess wasn't worthy of being my friend."

"He isn't!"

"And April, if I did tell you about April you would probably have freaked out! You wouldn't know what to do and everything would have been weird. Things would have been messed up," she said more quietly as her eyes began to water.

"Yeah, 'cause they definitely aren't now," Finn commented sarcastically. "You know what? When you can find it in yourself to confide in me and tell me what happened, when you can treat me like a real friend, call me. Until then leave me the hell alone."

With that said he began walking away without as much as looking back at Rory.

* * *

Mentally exhausted Rory sat down on a nearby bench. She hated fighting with Finn, truly deeply hated it. It wasn't very often they did fight, but when they did, it was serious. It hurt so much to see the normally strong and happy Finn looking so sad and disappointed. She hated that she had done that to him, she hated the fact that she was able to do that to him.

And if it wasn't bad enough that she wasn't speaking to her best friend, she also realized that she now had nowhere to stay for the weekend.

The ringing of her phone pulled her out of her thoughts.

She flipped it on and let out a sad, "Hallo?"

"No, it can not be true! This can not be my daughter!"

Rory rolled her eyes as a soft smile appeared on her lips. "Hey mom."

"Don't call me mom. You are not my daughter, my daughter is lying somewhere, in some ditch, with her head bleeding and both her arms cut off," Lorelai answered melodramatic.

"You have a weird sense of humour," Rory answered. "Very strange fantasy."

"Well, you have to be seriously hurt, otherwise you would have called me back when you woke up, just like that exotic handsome friend of yours said you would."

"Finn?" Rory frowned.

"No, I meant Heath Ledger, after all he's Australian too," Lorelai said dryly. "Yes Finn. Finnegan Morgan." There was a pause. "What a strange name, really."

Rory began massaging her temples. "Well, I think he might have forgotten that while he was telling me to stay the hell away from him. Or maybe it was when he was accusing me of treading him like a circus clown," Rory said, trying to sound nonchalant. "I'm not sure, you would have to ask him."

"Oh honey," Lorelai said in a sad voice. "Tell momma what happened."

"We had a fight," she began slowly. "It was my fault, really. Jess and April came by."

"And he didn't know about April," the older woman said understanding. "Didn't you tell him that you had to deal with it before you could tell anyone? You totally convinced me!"

Rory shook her head. "No, there wasn't really time for that. My focus was more on keeping Finn away from Jess, so they wouldn't kill each other." She paused and got a guilty look on her face. "I didn't tell him I am friends with Jess…"

"Rory," her mother sighed.

"I know, I know. I screwed up and now Finn thinks that I don't take him seriously. That he's only good to drink and have fun with."

"And that's not true, right?" Lorelai asked hesitating.

"Mom! Of course not!" Rory quickly said. "He's my best friend."

"Okay, good."

"And to make things worse.." the younger brunette began. "I have nowhere to live. Paris kicked me out 'cause her and Doyle are having a sex-marathon-"

"-Eww!" Lorelai exclaimed in a grossed-out voice.

"At least you have never witnessed one of them," Rory said. "Sadly I can't say I've been that lucky."

"I'm sorry babe," Lorelai said sincerely.

"Tell me about it. And trust me, that picture is still burned in my mind, I don't have to – don't want to - experience that ever again. So I stayed with Finn, but that's not really an option anymore."

"So my baby is homeless for the weekend?"

"Not only me, but Jess and April too. They decided it would be fun to have a movie-night," Rory explained. "But honestly, even if I had somewhere to stay I wouldn't really be in the mood for watching films and eating candy. Or anything else that usually is fun."

"You know, you can always stay with me and Luke. We'll just spend next weekend alone. No big deal."

"_Huge_ deal," Rory protested. "I am not coming home. I'm not ruining your weekend."

"You're sure?"

"Positive," she said and nodded her head. "I'll just ask Rosemary if we can crash at her place. And if that doesn't work, I'm sure Steph doesn't mind breaking the house-rules that one time."

"Her roommate's still pissed off?" Lorelai asked with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"And Steph," Rory added. "I don't see what the big deal is. All I did was having a little tiny food-fight."

"And paint a little pretty picture on their living room-wall."

"How was I supposed to know they weren't fans of 'My little pony'?" Rory defended herself. "And besides, that place already needed repainting."

"My God, you are an awful drunk," Lorelai laughed.

"Blame yourself. Oh, and blame Finn, you are the ones who have corrupted me."

At the mentioning of Finn, Rory suddenly became sad again.

Lorelai noticed the silence and let out a concerned sight. "Everything will be okay, hun. This is Finn we are talking about, he loves you like crazy. I'm sure he's just feeling a little left out."

"I know," Rory sighed. "It's probably best if I give him some time, right?"

"Yeah, I think that'll be best. I always do that with Luke whenever we are fighting," she told her daughter. "Gives him some time to cool off, some time to think and overanalyze things."

"Unfortunately I don't think Finn's brain works that way. Actually he's probably at the pub right now, drinking his brain out." She got a concern expression on her face. "God, it's all my fault! If it weren't for me everything would be perfectly fine right now and he couldn't be drinking himself to death."

"Honey," her mom interrupted. "You don't even know if Finn is drinking, so just relax a little."

"You are right," Rory said and took a deep breath.

"Of course I am," Lorelai answered dead serious. "Now tell me, where exactly are Jess and April?"

"I said I needed to be alone for a while, so they are probably just walking around campus. Actually, I think April is hanging out with Logan and Colin, she seemed totally smitten with them. Or maybe she's just trying to get away from Jess."

"And Logan and Colin are?" Lorelai asked.

"Finn's friends, just transferred."

"Got it," she answered. "And where would Jess be then?"

Rory shrugged. "I don't know, probably at the library or something, annoying some of the girls, pissing the guys o…" she stopped suddenly as a thought entered her mind. "You don't think he would…? I mean, he can't be that stupid!"

"I don't know babe," Lorelai answered.

"Oh God," Rory muttered and ran a hand through her brown curly hair. "I'll call you back mom," she said and hung up.

* * *

Finn wasn't at the pub. He had thought about going, actually he had been about to go right out the door, but then decided against it. Today he really didn't need some blond bimbo hitting on him or the guys being their stupid selves. All he needed was some time alone. And well, a little alcohol to make the wound heal faster. Unfortunately it didn't seem to help. At all.

"Finn?" Logan's voice pulled him out of his thoughts, as his friend knocked softly on his door.

"What?" Finn yelled back.

Logan peeked in. "SO, you are Rory did the fighting thing?" he asked nervously.

"No," Finn answered dryly. "No, we simply did the talking very loud and being impolite to each other thing."

"Right. So, I take it the fight was pretty bad, huh?" he said in a nonchalant voice, trying to lighten the mood, as he pointed to the bottle in Finn's hands. "Or you could just be drinking for pleasure like you often do," he added.

"What do you want Logan?" he asked, ignoring his friend's small-talk. "I just want to be left alone."

"Well, all I wanted was to ask you if you wanted some company, but I think I already got my answer," Logan answered. "So, I'll go and try to find Colin. That girl, Apple, April, I don't know, seems to like him really much."

"Well, lucky him. If they get married him and Rory will be family," Finn mumbled.

Logan nodded his head slowly. "Oh-kay, well, I'm going to go," he answered and motioned to the door. "But if you need some company or runs out of alcohol, just call, all right?"

Finn only mumbled something.

"Well then, I'm going. Try not to die from being too happy, Finn. And please, I beg you, do not crack a smile. Nothing good ever comes out of that," the blonde said as he walked out the room and shut the door behind.

"Of course," the Australian simply answered to himself.

It was less than five minutes later when there was another knock on his dorm-door. Sure it was either Logan or Colin, Finn tried to ignore it, but the person kept on knocking.

He let out an irritated sight and closed his eyes. "Logan! I am not out of alcohol nor am I dead. I am actually perfectly alive and I'm not too happy. If I somehow, unconsciously, cracked a smile, which I doubt very much, I sincerely apologize," Finn ranted. "Now, I've said it before and I'll say it again: Leave me the bloody hell alone!"

He heard the door open and was about to give another speech when he was interrupted.

"Well, I wasn't expecting you be mister happy man, but so mad?" a somewhat familiar voice said. "Must have been one hell of a fight."

Finn snapped his eyes open and they immediately connected with the brown eyes of Jess. "What the hell are you doing here?" he asked as he sat straight up in his bed. "Get the hell out of my room!"

"Feisty," Jess answered with a smirk. "Kind of reminds me of Rory when she's pissed off."

"Well then you'll know that if you have any hope for waking up tomorrow you'll leave right now," Finn told him seriously. "And that shouldn't really be a problem. After all, you are so good at leaving."

"Ouch," Jess said as shook his hands like he had been burned as he leaned against the wall. "Nice comeback. And you know normally I wouldn't invade someone privacy when they don't want me to, but I think it's time we had a little talk."

"Oh we do?" the taller brunette asked and crossed his arms over his chest. "Please do tell what is on your mind."

"I came here in the hopes of getting you to accept me and Rory's relationship, but it doesn't look like it's going to happen, so why even bother?"

"Never took you for a quitter," Finn deadpanned.

"I'm usually not, but I don't like waiting my time," Jess explained. "But just so you know, Rory and I are only friends. We were never meant to be anything more."

"I'm surprised," Finn answered truthfully. "I mean, I knew that, I always have. I just didn't think you were going to stop pining for her so soon." He paused and leaned back on his bed. "It was quite amusing."

Jess shook his head, a small smile playing on his lips. "Yeah well, I figured we have you to do that job now."

Finn raised an intrigued eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

Jess finally cracked a smile. "Don't play innocent, Finn. First off, it doesn't suit you, second, I'm not believing it," he said. "It is obvious that your feelings for Rory aren't exactly platonic."

"Oh no?"

"Oh no," Jess agreed and nodded his head. "The way you look at her give it away. Not to talk about the way you reacted today. I don't think I would be wrong if I say that not only do you like her, but you are in love with her."

"You know, you are pathetic," Finn said, all sense of amusement gone from his voice. "Your life must be really sad if you have to be in love with someone to care for them."

"I never said that," Jess protested. "It's simply easy to see that you love her. But we can pretend we never had this conversation and you can go back to ignoring that small voice inside your head… If that makes you feel better." He gave him a false smile and headed for the door.

"Just stay away from her Jess," Finn threatened.

Jess stopped, his back still to Finn. "No can do, we are having a movie night."

"All you never do it hurt her, Jess," Finn said softly. "If you truly care for her you'll leave her alone."

Jess let out a laugh and turned around. "Isn't it funny that you are so afraid that _I_'ll hurt her, when it was_ you_ that made her cry today? And you just walked away." He caught the sad look I Finn's eyes. "You didn't even look back, you just kept on walking. Only caring about yourself, your anger, your hurt... Great friend."

"Shut your fucking mouth or I'll bloody kill you!" Finn yelled.

"You hurt her, Finn. Not me. Maybe she would be better off without _you_." He sent the Australian one last smirk and then headed out the door. "Well, have a great day Finn!"

Finn kept his eyes on the door for a few seconds. When it remained close, he let out a sight and ran a hand through his hair. Taking another sip of his bottle, he tried to get his body to relax.

"He's lying," he whispered to himself and nodded his head, trying to convince himself. "He's lying."


	5. Pulling A 'Rain Man'

A/N: Well, I must admit I was kind of sad when I saw there weren't more reviews, but then again the last chapter was kind of intense – which I don't usually write – so maybe it sucked. I don't know. Lol. But of course thanks to those who did review, you guys are awesome with a big A! And since it didn't get so many reviews, I thought I would give you all a personal comeback.

Lifeisconfusing: Thank you, I'm glad you liked it!

Hopes2High: Thank you!

Brooke: Hmm, it will probably take some time, but I promise, it will happen!

shotswithMrsKim: I don't like Jess very much either, he always seemed so moody. By the way, love your name!

Irish-Chick13: Aw, you are so sweet, I'm glad you like my writing. Your comments always make me smile. And don't feel stupid for thinking it was Lane, a lot of people did!

Jenny: Thanks. I'm not going to tell you that, you will have to see ;)

Me.No.Read: Thank you for the kind words. Before I started writing it, that was not how I thought it would end either. Lol. But I have always loved drama, sooo.. Lol.

Mary89: Yep, I love drama! I hope you will enjoy this chapter.

RoryLoganFan: Thanks you ;)

another stars hollow freak: Glad you loved it.

just hidden: I love that you pick out your favourite sentences and I must say, those were the once I liked the most too. Hope you will like this chapter.

Spreeaholic1: I'm glad you liked it.

fee-kh: Thank you for your sweets words, they made we smile. I feel bad for you, you haven't heard Finn yet! I love his accent, look forward to it. Also thanks for pointing out the mistakes I made, I don't usually write or speak English, so there is bound to be some.

fairieangel: I'm glad you love the story, I'm also quite fond of it. Lol.

princetongirl: Thanks, hope you'll like this chapter.

Well, that should be all. Now, on to the story!

Disclaimer: I would love to own Tanc and Alexis, unfortunately I don't. I'll deal with it.

**Chapter 5: Pulling a 'Rain Man'**

If Jess had any doubt about the fact that the fight had been serious and that she truly cared about Finn, it quickly faded away as he saw none other than Rory Gilmore _running_ toward him like he was just a big cup of coffee, calling out her name.

"Rory," he said smiling as she stopped, panting like an idiot. "Am I seeing things or did you just run?"

She held her hand to her chest and took a deep breath. "Oh God," she mumbled when she was finally able to speak. "I actually _ran_ to stop you from doing something idiotic, like speaking to Finn, and then you already have!"

Jess raised an eyebrow. "How do you now I spoke to him?"

"Besides the fact that you are standing less than five feet from his dorm-" she began and gave him a look. "-there's the fact that you are smirking, and you, Jess _Moody_ Mariano, only smirk when you just pissed someone off."

"So little faith you have, my friend. Have you ever thought about the chance that he isn't even in his room? Maybe at the pub?" He shrugged, then added, "After all, if he isn't an pathetic drunk then I don't know what he is."

"Jess," she warned, her voice dangerous and her eyes narrowed. "What the hell did you say to him? I really don't need you making things worse. You know, if it wasn't for you-"

"-Oh no," Jess interrupted her and shook his head. "You can blame me for many things, but not this. I didn't ask you to keep our friendship a secret, you did. And I sure as hell didn't tell you to keep April a secret."

She sighed and closed her eyes briefly. "I know," she answered quietly. "This is not your fault, but I meant what I said Jess. If you really are my friend, then just back off for now."

"You want me to leave." It was more a statement than question.

Rory nodded her head slowly. "I really appreciate you and April coming to visit me, but right now is just not a good time," she explained. "You are going to be in Stars Hollow for a while, right? Maybe we can see each other next weekend?"

Slightly smiling, Jess nodded his head. "Sure, I figured it would be a good time to visit Luke, with the wedding and all... Well, I'll try to rip April away from those Ritchie Rich wannabe's."

"Don't mock, they are nice people," Rory told him.

"They might be," Jess said nonchalant and shrugged. "But I don't really care. See you next weekend Rory."

She nodded and gave him a faint forced smile as she turned around and walked to Finn's dorm. "Oh, but Jess," she said and turned around, looking him in the eye. "If you did anything to hurt Finn or make things worse, don't bother hold your schedule free for me next weekend."

Jess simply smirked and turned around. "I'll be seeing you," he promised, his back still to her.

Rory sighed deeply, not quite sure if she should be relaxed or worried by Jess' nonchalant way of acting. Shaking her head, she decided to let it go for now, she had more important things to take care of.

She turned to the door and looked at it closely with widened eyes, as if it held the answer to all of her questions.

"God damn it!" She groaned and ran a hand through her hair. Slowly she lifted her hand and knocked on the door, but got no response. After several tries, she got annoyed and simply opened the door and went inside.

Neither Logan nor Colin was home, it looked like, but she could hear low music coming from Finn's room, the depressing tunes of 'How to be dead' by Snow Patrol.

"Finn?" she said quietly and opened the door to him room.

She saw him immediately, lying on his bed with a bottle of whisky or rum in his hand, she wasn't really sure, a painted look on his face. It didn't surprise her much, if he wasn't at the pub, he was at home, getting shit-faced. It was his way of handling things.

"Finn," she said again and slowly slipped in the door, closing it quietly behind her.

First now he seemed to notice her and sat straighter up in the bed, his eyes questioning, but also softening a little.

She went to his stereo and turned off the music and then walked to his bed, but didn't sit down. "Are you drunk?" she asked quietly, motioned with her head to the bottle in his hand.

He looked down at it for a few seconds, then shook his head. "You know me, one of my great qualities is I can drink 12 beers, or in this case, half a bottle, and still only be tipsy," he joked half-heartedly as he put down the bottle.

She nodded her head and smiled nervously. "I'm sorry," she blurted out and took a seat next to him on the bed, her hands tapping her thighs nervously. "I am, please believe me. I should have told you about everything. I was just confused. I mean, I knew you would be mad about the Jess thing, but I needed to be friends with him. Maybe you don't understand that and never will, but I do. I couldn't be mad at him, we had to make up. If not for me, then for mom and Luke. Think of how weird things would be if we were still 'enemies'. I just had to," she rambled, her hands in the air as she desperately tried to make Finn understand.

"Rory, I-" Finn tried to say but was interrupted by Rory.

"And April… That is even worse, she is my _sister_ and I didn't tell you. I was confused, I couldn't understand and I really needed to understand it before I told you. And you are probably thinking 'understand what?'" she said in a mockingly manly voice. "But it's not every day you find out that you have a sister, stepsister. But I should have told you, I know. But things were complicated and I weren't thinking clear, my mind was clouded. Please just forgive me Finn. I am so so so sorry."

"Rory," Finn said with a sight, a faint smile on his lips. "It's okay, I understand."

Rory lifted an eyebrow and frowned slightly. "You do?"

"Yeah, you just explained it to me and I get why you hit it. You wanted to deal with it yourself and you were right, had you told me about Jess I would have been mad and had you told me about April there's a big possibility I would have freaked out, and you didn't need that. I was just a little… hurt," he admitted.

"I know and I'm so so so-"

"-If you say 'so' once again I'm not sure that I can resist the desire to strangle you," Finn teased her.

Rory laughed and nodded her head. "You got it, no more saying 'so'." She paused and then added, "After that one of course."

"You are a strange little creature."

"Well, thank you!" she said in a proud voice, making Finn shake his head. "So, we are good now?" she asked, once again serious.

"We are good now," he assured her.

Her smile brightening and she quickly threw her arms around him. "God, I missed you Finn!" she said sincerely. "And don't even try joking about the fact that it has been less than an hour since we last talked."

"Wouldn't dream of it," he said and hugged her tightly to him. "Plus, I completely understand. I'm brilliant, who can be away from me for too long?"

Rory let go of him and slapped him playfully. "Sometimes I wonder why I'm even friends with a drumhead like you."

"Because of my hot body?" Finn asked and lifted his eyebrows. "My amazing charm? Or my sexy smile? It's hard to pick, isn't it?"

"Maybe because, despite your strange humour and ridiculous ego, I love you?" she said, almost asked.

Finn shrugged nonchalant. "Maybe," he said dryly, then cracked a smile. "And you know I love you too, even if you are a seriously overanalyzing weird bookish creature. And that nice petite body of yours doesn't hurt either."

"Aw, my heart is melding at your romantic words," Rory mocked and held a hand to her heart. "Come here," she said and leaned forward and quickly pecked his lips. When she pulled back she found Finn staring strangely at her. "What?"

His greenish eyes drifted from hers to her lips, and she felt a sudden ache in her chest.

Almost automatically, as if they had no control over their bodies, they moved closer until there weren't much space between. Emerald shining eyes met blue sparkling eyes and slowly, carefully, they leaned closer until their faces were less than two inches apart.

"Finn?" Rory asked slowly, her eyes quickly looking up at his eyes then back down to his inviting lips.

He didn't say anything, he barely looked like he even heard her. Instead he leaned in and softly laid his lips on hers, giving her a sweet, almost innocent kiss. She didn't respond at first, frozen from surprise and shock. But slowly as she began to realize what was happening, she began to move her lips.

Finn's hand found the back of her head and he pulled her closer to make the kiss deeper, greater, as he slowly licked her lower lip, asking for permission. She gave it to him and opened her mouth slightly as her tongue met his.

It should have felt weird, strange to kiss your best friend, but all that were on their minds was the great pleasure they both felt. The kiss was intense, fulfilling and so god damn hot that both their minds were spinning.

Just as Rory was about to snaked her arm around Finn's waist, they heard the sound of a door opening. They quickly pulled apart as both of their head snapped to the door, waiting for it to open. It didn't happen, but instead they heard laughter from the common-room, one they recognized as Colin's.

Rory looked back at Finn, her eyes wide and her mouth open, at loss for words.

"Um," she began hesitating, hoping he would continue but unfortunately he didn't. "Well, I think… I got to go." She hurried up from the bed and smoothed out her shirt, avoiding eye-contact with Finn.

He cleared him throat and slowly nodded his head. "Yeah, all right," he said quietly, his hand nervously playing with his dark hair. "So, I'll see you soon?" He looked at her questioning and raised an eyebrow.

"De-de-definitely," Rory stuttered and mentally slapped herself. "Bye," she said at last and offered him a weak smile and then quickly walked out of the room, quietly closing the door behind.

"Oh God," Finn groaned and buried his head in his hands.

His door quickly flung opened and he lifted his head, hoping to see Rory. Instead he saw Colin and Logan, looking at him questioningly.

"What do you want?" he snapped.

"Rory looked kind of upset. Are you still fighting?" Colin asked, ignoring his friend's attitude.

"Why?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest. "What do you care? You don't even know Rory."

Logan raised an eyebrow. "If you haven't noticed, we-" he began as pointed to Colin and himself. "-are your best friends. Could it be that we actually care about _you_?"

"How kind of you. But everything is just peachy."

Colin and Logan shot each other a look, but didn't say anything as they went out the door and closed it soundly behind them.

Letting out a sight, Finn grabbed his flask of alcohol and laid back on his bed. "Here we go again," he mumbled as he took the first sip.

* * *

For the second time that day, within one hour, Rory found herself running. Though this time she wasn't running to Finn, more like running away from him. 

"Wow Rory," Joe, the coffee-guy, said as he saw her running toward the coffee-stand. "Where is the fire? Other than the one that is burning in my heart for you, babe."

She shook her head sadly. "Sorry Joe, but I don't have the energy to come up with some smart comeback," she said and she began searching for her money.

"It's serious then. Well, this is on me, feel better," he said and handed her a cup. "The usual; one large black coffee."

"Thanks Joe, I owe you." She gave him a sincere smile and went to sit on the nearest bench. She took a quick sip of her coffee and moaned in pleasure before pulling out her phone and hitting the familiar number.

"Hello?" a groggy voice answered.

"That's how you are answering the phone?" Rory asked shocked. "And here I was calling you to whine about my problems, sounds like you are even worse off. What happened?"

"Well, my darling daughter, my new fiancé got a call from Lane. Apparently Kirk-"

"-Oh that is not good," Rory interrupted.

"You got that right kid. Apparently Kirk was making some trouble at the diner and Lane and Caesar didn't know what to do." There was a sight on the other end. "So our weekend had to come to an early end, since Luke was desperately needed."

"What did Kirk do?" Rory asked interested.

"Complained over a slightly pornographic omelette Caesar made," Lorelai said dryly. "Kirk could see things on it that I don't even dare think. Let alone tell me innocent kid about."

"Mom, you do realize I'm not a virgin?" she said quietly so nobody else could hear her.

"But you are like a virgin," Lorelai protested.

"I swear to God if you start singing 'Like a virgin' I'm hanging up right now," Rory threatened.

Lorelai sighed dramatically, but said nothing.

"Thank you!" Rory said with a smile. "So, I never knew Kirk had such a dirty mind!"

"Well, he always did like running around the town nude or just being naked in general. That should have been the first sign," Lorelai said. "But you called, ready to whine about something. Is Finn still mad?"

"No," Rory began slowly and shook her head. "We… Made up." She cringed at the double-meaning.

"So what's the problem?"

"We… made up," Rory said slowly and took another sip of her coffee before going on. "And when I say made up, I mean _made out_."

"What! No! Dirty!" Lorelai asked, her voice fill of amusement and excitement. "You and hot Australian guy Finn made out? Oh my God, mommy want details and fast."

"Well, it just sort of happened. I was apologizing and we were hugging and I gave him a quick peck on the lips and then…_ it_ happened."

Lorelai squealed pleased. "Oh goody. Was it innocent and sweet or sticking your tongue down each other's throat-hot?

"Mom!" Rory said embarrassed and blushed slightly. "Next thing you want to know where our hands were."

"Actually that would be-"

"-Don't even dare!" Rory warned.

"Boring," Lorelai mumbled. "But fine. So tell me, how was it? Okay? Good? Great? Mind-blowing? Tell me, I want to know. I'll tell you how Luke is!"

Rory let out a disgusted noise. "Mom, you do realize that is the man I practically see as my father?"

"You are avoiding the question!"

Rory let out a sight and quickly drowned the rest of the coffee. If she was telling her mother this, she really needed caffeine. "It was…" she paused and searched for the right word without giving too much away. "Different. Like nothing I have ever experienced before."

"That's a good thing, right?" the older brunette asked.

"Maybe," Rory said secretive.

"Fine fine, leave me out in the dark. So what happened afterward?"

"Well," Rory began and let out a pained noise. "I pulled a Rain Man."

"You didn't," Lorelai said unbelieving.

"Oh but I did," Rory assured her and nodded her head. "We heard a door and quickly pulled apart. Everything was pretty awkward, so I said I would leave and he said that we would see each other soon, and I said de-de-definitely," she said and stuttered mockingly. "I totally embarrassed myself."

"I'm sorry hon. At least it was only Finn," her mother said, trying to comfort her. "And well, the kissing, we always knew that was going to happen. You have the whole Ross and Rachel thing going on."

"I'm not sure if that's a compliment," Rory said dryly.

"I'm not either," Lorelai said. "So, you are homeless again? Where are Jess and April?"

"I asked them to go, I really just weren't in the mood for a visit," Rory told her. "And now there is a bigger chance that Rosemary will actually let me stay in her dorm. I swear, I'm never letting Paris and Doyle have another sex-marathon!"

"Hon, you do know it is your dorm too."

"I know," she began sadly. "But I don't want to ruin their weekend, things has been off with them lately and Paris will kill me if I do something that will make them drift apart."

"And then there is the fact that if you go to your dorm, there is a big chance that you will see Doyle's butt. Again," Lorelai stated nonchalant.

"That too." Rory grinned and stood of from the bench. "Well mom, I have to go. It will take me forever to find Rosemary and if I don't want to be sleeping on the streets, I need to start looking now."

"There is a strange little thing that is called a mobile. Actually, if I'm not mistaking, you are talking in one right now."

"You're funny mom," Rory said dryly. "Unfortunately Rose's doesn't work at the moment nor will she pick up when it's me calling. She has named her phone 'the man mobile' and unless you are a man, she's not answering." She rolled her eyes. "And people think we are strange."

Lorelai let out a laugh. "I do like the idea though. Then I wouldn't have to answer when it's my mother calling."

Rory shook her head and grinned slightly. "Bye mom."

"Bye sweets, call me when things are settled. Love you."

"Love you too," she said and hung up. Letting out a sight she began to search for her red-haired friend.


End file.
